Dulcet
by locoprimo
Summary: Life simply goes away, Satsuki thought, but moving on is definitely not one of her options. For Taiga, running away from his life problems is slowly becoming a habit he dreaded upon. In which Daiki is (was?) giving an advice, even though he messes (messed?) up a whole lot himself. [1/2]


**Future Job AU. Character death. I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**  
 **songs recommendation for dulcet:**  
 **1\. Good-bye days by miwa**  
 **2\. 大豆好きな君へ by John Zeroness**

.

.

.

.

" _Don't be ashamed to weep; 'tis right to grieve."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tears are only water, and flowers, trees, and fruit cannot grow without water."_

.

.

.

 _"But there must be sunlight also."_

.

.

.

.

 _"A wounded heart will heal in time, and when it does, the memory and love of our lost ones is sealed inside to comfort us."_

.

.

― _Brian Jacques, Taggerung_

.

.

.

.

It was rather small, but otherwise she felt her world was complete. The wedding, by her husband's request, was only attended by their close friends and few relatives. This, as he put his words, _'Oh come on! We're busy already and I don't need everyone to remember that I wear white tuxedo, out of any other ridiculous clothes I would wear, all of my life!',_ made her laughed out loud.

Her husband wasn't a patient man, but he never once scowled at the wedding day. Partially because the best man, her crush since junior high, whispered to her. _'You look amazing, Satsuki-san. And I'm not the only one who thinks so.'_ Of course, her husband never said what matters most. Yet she never minded that because that made him who he was.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'I, Aomine Daiki, take you, Momoi Satsuki, to be my lawfully wedded wife, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part.'_

.

.

.

.

.

(She noticed that he missed few sentences at that time, but the way he pressed every single words made it worth her tears).

.

.

.

.

.

(Oh on how she wished things doesn't end this way).

.

.

.

.

.

It was the contrast of her white wedding day. Her world completely changed easily like flipping a hand. Somehow, she could even hear something cracked on her ears. _'Stay strong'_ and _'I'm sorry to hear that'_ were two sentences that she heard most that day. It made her difficult to breath, but she refused to be a wife who just lost her husband.

While the police headquarter offered appreciation for his dedication of catching big wind criminals, she would give him a slap for being bravely stupid. How irony. Nevertheless, he wasn't here anymore. Moreover, she wasn't stupid enough to slap a dead body after all.

Amongst all people who attended his funeral, there were people she could relate. Particularly those whom people used to call as Generation of Miracles. They weren't young anymore and had walked their own paths, but their presences still held power like old times.

.

.

.

.

.

(She was about to cry when they walked side by side without _his_ presence on sight).

.

.

.

.

.

(It felt alien).

.

.

.

.

.

(Fortunately, she didn't need to say anything since they understood her like she understood them).

.

.

.

.

.

But alas, world doesn't end like she wished to. She had to continue living, not because her free will, but because she didn't want to make others worried. She began taking crafting class like her psychiatrist friend, Shintaro, advised. Out of all things she learned, she got exceptional mark on flower arrangements. Even the young CEO of Akashi Corporation, Seijuurou, praised her by her choice of flowers.

After some people ordered flower arrangements from her, she finally built a flower shop under her two stairs house. They were getting out of hands, so she decided to hire two workers. Underneath that, she was trying to make herself busy by taking many orders. Those flowers indeed helped her getting distracted.

When she finally had free time in all her busy times, Satsuki realized that a half year had passed. But all she had done was running away. She might have a small altar of his on the living room, but she never once recognized him dead. She always thought that he would probably show up at the door, getting drunk like he used to. However, remembering small things like these made her stomach rumbled.

The kindergarten teacher, Tetsuya, understood her change of behaviors without even asking. For the first time after his old partner dead, he voiced his thought. _'Satsuki-san, you should move on.'_ At first, she was about to shrug it off, yet what she didn't expect was tears flowing on his pearl blue eyes. _'...I'm sorry for saying this. But you should be happy. If things continue like this, Aomine-kun too won't be happy.'_

Hearing his name mentioned from Tetsuya was refreshing enough, she thought. Reaching his hands before entwining them, Satsuki closed the gap between their foreheads. Like a mother to her son, she spoke gently. _'Thank you, Tetsu-kun. I'm sorry for worrying you. You're right. I should move on. He's no longer here. But I can't. I have lived more than enough to be with him and I don't think I can love anyone more than him.'_ She smiled as she wiped his pearl-like tears, _'Well, except you, of course. But Tetsu-kun would always be a special case.'_

 _'It would be good if we got married.'_ Tetsuya inhaled deeply with a sad smile, _'But you don't love me as much as Aomine-kun.'_

 _'Silly.'_ Satsuki chuckled for the first time after that year, _'I love you as much as that person. But the thing is, we're not your special person.'_ She put his hands on her cheeks with a smile, _'So be happy, Tetsu-kun. Remember that I'll always be by your side, even if the world collapsed.'_

 _'Technically, the Earth won't collapse because the gravitation force in the center is quite big.'_ Tetsuya began to lecture before he broke a smile, _'...Thank you, Satsuki-san. I supposed to be cheering on you, though.'_

 _'Tetsu-kun, you shouldn't underestimate a widow's intuition!'_

He was laughing, hollow might it heard, but gentle. Hearing this, Satsuki was happy because Tetsuya, for once in his lifetime, wanted to find happiness. She was certain of that as much as she didn't need anyone to fill his place.

.

.

.

.

(Yet it was around that time when _he_ came).

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, can you tell me which flowers should I give sick people?" Like a waltz, his deep tone startled her who was watering the flowers in front of her shop. At that time, she was unimpressed by his casual way of asking so she presumed her watering duty. "Uh, hello?"

"I'm sorry, but we're temporary closed until 1 PM." Satsuki remarked without even looking away, "Please come back later when we're open."

What she didn't expect was the potential buyer somehow recognized her, "Huh? Wait. Have I met- Oh! It's you, Momoi!"

Being called her maiden last name made her stomach uneasily rumbled. When she turned her face, she quickly recognized the man in front of her. "...Kaga...min?"

"Hey, I told you not to call me that!" Kagami Taiga, in all good years that passed, seemed unable to accept the nickname she gave him long, long ago. But the scowl turned into smile quickly, "It has been a while."

"Yeah. It has." Satsuki could only smile apologetically as they walked inside her shop. It was currently empty with her two workers were off-duty today. "About before, I'm sorry. I thought you're one of those umm, nasty passerby."

"Nah. I should be the one who apologized for startling you out of the blue." Taiga scratched his cheek while looking away, "I want to order a bouquet for a sick person...umm, please?"

"Of course. We'll accept your order." She walked to flowers freezer and took few stems before going back to her working desk. "May I ask who is sick? If you're going to give it to your lover, we should make it more pink."

"Nope." Taiga dismissed the thought, "It's Tatsuya. You know him, right? Himuro Tatsuya."

"Yes. Akkun, ah I mean, Murasakibara- _kun_ told us that Himuro- _san_ is staying at hospital." Satsuki took three stems of white hyacinths, two purple zinnias, and a yellow chrysanthemum and put them gently on the fade brown paper wraps. "I hope you're alright with our flowers of choice?"

"Oh, yes. I don't have good eyes for flowers, so I'll count on you." Taiga laughed naturally; something that caught her attention from the corner of her eyes. "By the way, can you drop the formalities? You sound like Kuroko this way."

"I can't. You're my customer now." Satsuki smiled as she continued wrapping the flower arrangements, "And Tetsu _-kun_ indeed taught me how to deal with customers."

"Aah. He lives around here, correct?"

"Yes." Satsuki nodded when she chose the ribbon, "He often helps here on weekends." Satsuki glanced at her watch, "He's still teaching around this time though."

"Oh yeah, he's a kindergarten teacher." Taiga laughed, "I don't think I can picture him right, though."

"Right? But actually he's quite good at it." Satsuki chuckled, "One of my customers told me that he's quite charming when teaching."

When she was done, she gave him the bouquet. It was pretty, even Taiga admitted it so. "How much again, Momoi?"

"Ah, you don't have to." Satsuki winked in reply, "Just say my regards to Himuro _-san_ , okay? Stay healthy."

"Hey, you should earn what you made!" Taiga protested as he put his money on the desk, "Here!"

Satsuki looked at the money before she burst out laughing. "Pfft, hahaha! Kagamin, we don't accept dollars!"

"Eh?" When he finally realized his mistake, he took the US dollars again and replaced it with Japanese Yens with red shades on his cheeks. "Hey, I replaced it now so stop laughing! You're making me feel embarrassed!"

"Haha, I'm sorry." Satsuki wiped her tears away, "It has been such a long time I've laughed so much, so just take it as a payment." She refused the money in the end, "But make sure you visit this shop again, alright?"

"It's easy." Taiga huffed, but his eyes seemed threatening. "I'll visit you again next time. But I'll pay for the flowers, okay?"

"Alright." Satsuki smiled simply, "It's a promise." She was surprised when he handed her his finger, "...Umm, what?"

Being asked at made his bushy eyebrows twitched. He began to explain when Satsuki seemed couldn't think anything further, "Pinky promise, Momoi."

"...Pfft-"

"Hey!"

"Haha, it's just we don't do this often when we're at this age." Even though she said this, she entwined her pinky finger to his. "It's promise, Kagamin."

"Un." Taiga grinned as Satsuki could feel her heart thumped again for the first time after that, "It's a promise."

.

.

.

.

.

The next time she met him again, it was the day after. The rain was pouring down heavily outside, so when the young man arrived he was drenched in rain. She looked very surprised to see his cheek swollen. It seemed like he had a fight yesterday, but he looked fine before he bought her flowers.

Satsuki finally concluded as she brought first aid kits, "...Kagamin, did you have a fight with Himuro _-san_?"

"Uh, yes." Taiga grinned, but Satsuki knew more than he let out. "Does it look bad?"

"Of course!" Satsuki grumbled as she pressed a bandage to his cheek, "You both grown ups already!"

"Ouch!" Taiga cringed in pain, "Can you do it slower, Momoi! It really hurts, you know!"

"You deserved it, making me worried." She huffed in response before caressing his cheek, "You shouldn't make a sick person hit you."

"Tatsuya has these iron fists despite him being sick." He grinned proudly, "...I don't think he'll be this mad."

"May I ask what happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Taiga quickly brushed it off, "I said something that made him mad, that's all." His voice trailed off, "Honestly, he cared too much..."

"...He sounds like a good brother." She smiled earnestly before giving him a towel, "I'll go get some spare clothes."

"Momoi." Taiga stood, "thank you."

.

.

.

.

(He doesn't need to know that she was behind the door when he cried, later.)

.

.

.

(Or why she gave him clothes without saying anything.)

.

.

.

(But she knew that he was suffering, like her.)

.

.

.

(And that was enough.)

.

.

.

.

"Satsuki _-san_?" A voice distracted her, sounding very worried. It was Tetsuya, who came to help tending the shop. Her other two workers were away, delivering flowers. "Are you alright?"

"I think I need aspirin." She said while cutting thorns from roses. "I'll be alright after I take one. Don't worry, Tetsu _-kun_."

"Let me do that instead." Tetsuya offered kindly, not saying anything in return. "Satsuki- _san_ can just sit there for a while. You may continue if you had taken one."

"Stubborn, aren't you?" Satsuki chuckled before following his suggestion. After taking her medication, she was sitting next to him when she remembered something, "Tetsu- _kun_?"

"Hm?"

"Have you seen Kagamin these days?" She asked softly while looking at his tidy cuttings. Honestly, if Tetsuya ever resigned his job as a teacher, she should considered to hire him full time. "I met him twice this week."

"Really." Tetsuya smiled at this, "Is he surprised to see you working here?"

"Well, he was kind of rude at first. He suddenly asked me a bouquet without looking at the sign in front of the shop." She explained, "He came here on Thursday around one and Friday just after the shop closed. Strangely, he picked odd times to come."

"Did his cheek swollen at Friday?"

"Oh, Tetsu- _kun_!" Satsuki gasped, "How did you know?"

"Atsushi- _kun_ told me on Thursday evening." Tetsuya answered calmly, "It's not really weird for Himuro- _san_ to punch him." He added after a short thought, "I wanted to punch him myself."

"...Huh?" She was startled at this; what kind of crime did Kagamin commit to make Tetsuya this mad? "Why?"

"He got in an accident." Tetsuya took all the thorns he had cut on the table to a plastic bin, before commenting further. "His right ankle needs a while to heal, but he-" Tetsuya somehow paused while looking something behind her.

"...Tetsu- _kun_?" Satsuki turned her eyes away, but found nothing caught her interest. "What's wrong?"

Tetsuya immediately turned his eyes away before he shortly replied, "...Well, he can't play basketball anymore."

.

.

.

.

(Later that evening, Satsuki found herself reading basketball newspapers again, for the first time after a while.)

.

.

.

( _Kagami Taiga had a good life as a professional basketball player_ , it said.)

.

.

.

( _He was supposed to play a match when the accident happened._ )

.

.

.

( _No one survived but him, yet it came with a heavy price._ )

.

.

.

( _He lost his ability to high jump._ )

.

.

.

.

"...I'm so lame." Taiga grumbled while ruffling his own hairs. His swollen cheek healed within a day, but apparently, the conflict with his brother didn't heal that easy. To refresh his mind he'd go simple jogging around, but not too heavy to strain his ankle. He stopped by a hill near a graveyard, which actually explained why no one was present, looking at the sun rise. He sighed as white puff of smoke went out from his mouth. "What can be of use for the light who has lost its shine?"

"Are you stupid?" A long deep voice remarked lazily, before it was followed by a long mouthful yawn. His voice felt very familiar, but it reminded him of someone very annoying few years back. Ah, Taiga thought, it was really him, his number one rival, Aomine Daiki. "But then again, you're very stupid in the first place, so why the long face?"

Taiga was unable to reply, or at least, retorted like the way he used to be in high school years. This man in front of him was still as he remembered, confident and well, boastful. He wore a police uniform completed with all the badges on his chest, which looked very heavy.

"Ah, he can't hear me anyway, so I can say whatever I want."

It seemed that Daiki even chose to insult him when he didn't properly responded him like he wasn't there at all. Wasn't it just wonderful?

"First of all, you're stupid. Second one, you're very stupid. Oh and the third, fourth, and fifth, you're so stupid it made me cringe." Daiki insulted him nonchalantly with a hum he made on his own. Taiga was about to burst out angry when Daiki laughed, "Well then, so what? It's not your choice to get into an accident. Oh well, it's not like I'm better than you though."

By then, Taiga finally realized why Tetsuya decided to make him his first light. He was very bright, like he was the sun. To him who had lost everything, his existence felt very bright to the point that he should turned his eyes away ashamed, or else he'd got burned. It was very funny to think that he looked like Daiki before.

"I don't know anything much about your problems, but hey, I'd listened anything you want to say, not like I had anything to do anyway." Daiki leaned on the safeguard rail next to him while looking at the sunset. "But you should apologize to that brother of yours since you're making him fell sick in the first place. And Tetsu, since he had too much things to think. Honestly he thinks about everyone too much." He softly whispered before he left, "...Well, it's not like you're going to heed my advice. I'm just being stupid."

Unfortunately, when Taiga wanted to say at least a thank you for giving him advices, the man had left.

.

.

.

.

"Welcome. Oh," Tetsuya greeted formally at Sunday before he recognized the visitor, "Another bouquet for Himuro- _san_?"

"Yes, please." Taiga scratched his head; he seemed uncomfortable while the other part-timers looked at him. "...Ugh, where's Momoi?"

"She's away for the annual shopping district's meeting." Tetsuya answered, noting the way he called her _and_ sheer disappointment, while taking some considerations in choosing the flowers. He settled for three yellow roses and two white acacias. "Have you mended things with him?"

"I don't know yet." Taiga confessed truthfully, "My life has been down this past six months, but I hope it'll turn better bit by bit."

"It will." Tetsuya reassured him, "Takes things slowly, alright?"

"Thank you." It was all he could say in return, "But I just don't understand Tatsuya. Even after I went from America to see him in the hospital, he punched me twice on the cheek."

"Himuro- _san_ was worried sick, Atsushi- _kun_ said, when you were in a coma for three months. Then, you just left after you awake from coma without saying anything." Tetsuya looked angry with his tone, but somehow he looked very composed, "A month later, you came to visit him without warning when he got into hospital because of gastritis. How very brotherly."

"Shut up." Taiga groaned, "You're still in contact with other Miracles, huh."

"Well, they're living around here and we still hangs out often with few others." Tetsuya shrugged off, "You're going to live around here, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm looking out for a job as well." He stretched his body, "I can stay at Tatsuya's apartment for a while before renting on my own."

"You should ask Ryota- _kun_ for a job vacancy. I heard the boss of his airlines needs a bodyguard or something. Or, you might tried to apply at Seijuurou- _kun_ 's office." Tetsuya suggested, "You're athletic and have a good build, so you might interested at field work rather than sitting all day. Check the bulletin board in front of the police station, you might find what you're looking for."

"Huh, you're right." Taiga looked dumbfounded, "I've been skimming every jobs listed on the local newspaper actually. I'll look there after I went back from hospital. Thanks." Somehow he got reminded of Daiki's advice, so he blurted out. "Sorry for making you worried as well."

Tetsuya examined his face for a while which made Taiga felt uncomfortable before he slightly smiled, "Okay, that should be seven hundreds yen." Tetsuya handed him the bouquet, "A bouquet added with consultation fee."

"What the- So the consultation fee with you was two hundreds yen?" Taiga grumbled but he gave him the money anyway, "I'd better have consultation with Midorima, as grumpy as he is. How come he had two undergraduates major at 25, really?"

"He's dedicated to both his parents and his own passion, and well, it's Shintaro- _kun_ we're talking about." He rolled his eyes before he checked his watch, "You should go, visiting hours might ended in another quarter."

"Shit, I almost forgot!" Taiga quickly left before he suddenly stopped his track, "Oh, tell me about that bastard Aomine is doing later. I swear I saw him loitering around here lately." His voice could be heard when he was running, "...Is he doing his job well?"

Tetsuya didn't manage to answer his question.

.

.

.

.

"Tatsuya, I'm coming in."

"...Taiga." Himuro Tatsuya called his name on the bed; Taiga noticed his pale complexion was better than two days ago. "Have you clear your mind?"

Hearing this, Taiga laughed. "The hell, you're the one who punched me on the very beginning, you prick!" He lightly punched his shoulder, "I don't think anyone else's punch will be able to beat yours. Get well soon. I'm sorry for being an ass."

"This time, you meant well, right?"

"I meant well that day too, sheesh!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Tatsuya laughed in return, "Midorima- _sensei_ came here just now. I'll be released in a week." He stretched his arms, "I need to undergo fit and proper test again before joining the force back."

"Good for you." Taiga hummed while replacing the flowers on the desk which almost looked withered away. It was when he muttered, "So that flower shop's name is Blue Etoilé, eh."

"The flower shop Aomine- _san_ worked in as the owner, right?" Tatsuya looked at the flowers fondly, "She's really talented. Her choice of flowers are really beautiful." He lost in thought for a while before concluding, "Ah, but today it was Kuroko- _kun_ who arranged the flowers, hm."

"Okay, you're definitely weird." Kagami frowned, "How did you know who arranged the flowers?"

"I'm quite perspective for things like these." He merely answered, "Both bouquets are beautiful, mind you, but the choice of flowers defines who arranges them, you see." Tatsuya explained further, "This one you brought felt very Kuroko- _kun_ , while the other bouquet you brought two days ago was very Aomine- _san_. Satisfied?"

"But you're wrong, though? At least a part of it." Taiga confessed, "It was Momoi's bouquet I bought two days ago, not Aomine's mother."

"...Are you serious." Tatsuya sighed hearing this, "Listen, Momoi- _san_ isn't a Momoi anymore. Aomine and she got married for a year, but he died six months ago in an accident."

.

.

.

.

( _Aomine Daiki was a good police officer_ , Tatsuya began.)

.

.

.

( _But he died when this big scale operation ended six months ago_.)

.

.

.

( _Rumors said that a corrupt officer decided to tell the opposite party about the operation_.)

.

.

.

( _Thus, leaving his six months wedded wife became a widow at the age of 25_.)

.

.

.

.

"AOMINE!"

Taiga screamed when he arrived at the hill he visited this morning, only to find no one was there. He was running wildly just after he got out from hospital. The sunset hurt his eyesight, but he would be damned if he didn't found that bastard now.

"I KNOW YOU ARE HERE!"

He began screaming again, looking at particular nook and cranny places at where the latter could have been hiding. However, thinking rationally, what kind of 25 years old guy who played hide and seek at that age? Unfortunately, Taiga hadn't think that far; he'd go looking even inside the trash bin.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

It was very fortunate that he was, or at least, be seen, Taiga insisted, alone at the hill. If he wasn't, oh poor soul, he should be regarded as a mad person from now on. Maybe the next tagline of basketball newspaper would be him and his antics.

"AOMINE!"

It was no use, he didn't show up after all. Maybe Tatsuya was right, the man called Aomine Daiki was died all along. But then, who insulted him just yesterday? Who laughed at his misery? Who told him to apologize? ...And whose existence was on par with the sun?

"Aomine, you shit!" Taiga yelled, this one was particularly to no one. He held the rail which Daiki leaned on this morning. Don't just advice people when your life is messier than mine, you idiotic bastard!"

"Shut up, you idiot."

It was _that_ voice once again. That lazy bum, deep, and hoarse voice Daiki had, and which Taiga listened this morning. And if someone told him that Aomine Daiki died, he'd ignored them because this bastard who were standing in front of him was very much alive and kicking. He still wore his police uniform messily, but to Taiga, nothing very reassuring but his yawn.

"You interrupt my sleep, you shit." Daiki groaned before he realized, "Oh wait, you could hear me well this morning, right? Why the hell did you just stand there pretending you were alone!"

"I-I was out of words, b-but when I wanted to s-say anything, y-you were...not there!" Taiga choked on his own words, holding flowing tears in his eyes. "Y-You were...s-such a prick! But I'm s-so glad you're alive!"

"Bwwh-! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Looking at this, instead of comforting the guy, Daiki was laughing all the way. "Oh my God, I haven't been laughing this much! My stomach hurt! Bwahaha!" He continued laughing for a while before taking a deep breath, "What the hell are you crying about, you pure!" He let out another white puff of breath, "If only all people in this world like you."

"...Aomine? You can't possibly-?"

"Dead, very much." Daiki grinned sadly while jumping on to the rail, "Well, I'm particularly dead right now, but somehow I can't descend to heaven."

"How can I see you, then?" He blinked few times, "You look very clear to me."

"Because you're pretty much half dead." Daiki leaned in quick before Taiga could step back, he said. "I can tell by your smell. You've been in coma for three months, correct?"

"Well yes, but I can only see you, not other ghosts."

"Oh believe me, you'd prefer not to see them." Daiki sighed when Taiga seemed didn't trust him at all, "Take my hand. And hurry up so it doesn't sound gross! I swear, are you a high school girl or something?"

Taiga gave him his hand, trying to shake hand with him, but his hand actually went through. Curious, he started few times before trying to touch other parts like his arm and shoulder, before trying the head as well. However, before he succeed trying that, Daiki's hand stopped him abruptly.

"Now where were you trying to touch!" Daiki yelled at him while shoving his hand away from his head. "I'm not your plunge through, damn it!"

"...Y-You can touch me!" Taiga shrieked, "How can that be!"

"This is very exhausting." Daiki sighed before he explained, "Do you think I'm being a ghost for six months just for show? I trained, of course."

"...Err, like poltergeist?"

"I can do that, but it takes too much on me."

"What else can you do?"

"Touching people? Hiding things?"

"...Is this sci-fi or something?" Taiga shook his head; it was too weird, all this revelations. He then remembered something, "Can others see you except me?"

"Some people who _actually_ could see, _can_." He looked at the yellowish sky while shrugging, "The rest can't."

"...Even Momoi?"

"Ah, right." Daiki nonchalantly replied, "How is she lately?"

"...She's fine. By the looks of it." He bit his lower lip, "But hey, why don't you check her yourself? She's your wife. I've just got back from States last week, anyway." He smiled bitterly, "...I don't think...I have right to judge other people right now."

"Oh, figures." Daiki snorted; it seemed like he didn't want to discuss further about him, "You ran away for almost three months, right? Atsushi told me, I mean, told Seijuurou, when I was there. You got that Himuro worried all over."

"...Shut up. Like you got any better." He rolled his eyes, "But that Murasakibara really had to tell you all about this. I got to tell Tatsuya about it."

"Well, I'm dead, duh." Contrary to what he said, he laughed out loud. "I can see and hear everything. Himuro only asked him to ask Tetsu, because you both are friends, and Seijuurou, since he has access to several informations, even though he was busy himself." He took a cigarette from his pocket and lighted it out before offering one, "Want some?"

"No, I don't smoke." Taiga refused before he realized, "Wait, how can you smoke?"

"Have you ever heard offerings, duh?"

"Well, how in the right mind people give cigarettes as offerings?"

"People who actually know me well, _would_."

"Oh, like Mom-" Taiga immediately corrected, "Uh, your wife?"

"She never offers me anything in particular." Daiki chuckled lightly, "Believe me, I would know if she did. All the flowers she sent are Tetsu's. Not that I mind. I can't use them anyway."

"...Aomine." Taiga hesitated when he said, "I think you should see her. You know, just check her what she's been doing and uh, taunting her to give you offerings?"

"Why? She won't be able to see me anyway. I don't want to waste time doing nothing."

"But we can work on something. Like contacting paranormals or anyone in particular."

"Look, are you here because you want to lecture on me or what?" Daiki looked very pissed, "I'm alright like this. So leave me alone!"

"But you can't stay like this forever!" Taiga yelled him, "You should pass on! What will she say if she knew you wouldn't be able to pass on like this!"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO!" Daiki insisted while grabbing Taiga's collar vehemently, "WHAT'S SO GOOD WITH KNOWING ME LIKE THIS!"

"THAT'S WHY YOU SHOULD _TAKE A LOOK_ ON HER!" He yelled back intensely, "JUST _LOOK,_ YOU COWARD!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"THEN MAKE _ME_ UNDERSTAND!" Taiga retorted, "I AM STUPID, YES! BUT AT LEAST I KNOW BOTH OF YOU ARE HURTING!" He said bitterly, "...I will do whatever it takes to help you. So please."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Be happy, you jerk!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Satsuki- _san_?" Tetsuya called her who were sketching flower arrangements. "Do you know where did I put the red ribbon? I need it for Seijuurou- _kun_ 's order." He looked busy looking inside a brown box which stored some colorful ribbons but blue.

"Ah, sorry Tetsu- _kun_! I put the blue one on the drawer next to the door." She answered quickly, "I forgot to put it back after using it this morning. Wait, I'll search it first."

When Satsuki walked to the door and took the blue ribbon which hidden underneath the bushes, the door chimed in.

"Welcome, Kagami- _kun_."

"Welcome, Kagamin!" Satsuki chimed in, before she handed Tetsuya the blue ribbon. "Here, Tetsu- _kun_." She turned to Taiga with a wink, "I need to make a call to Sei- _kun_ , tell me what happened on hospital later, okay?"

"...Oh, nothing happens." Taiga paused; he looked unsure with himself. "Tatsuya just greeted me like usual. We made up. He'd be released a week later, Midorima says." He paused, "And then-"

"And then?"

"Ah, nothing." He scratched his cheek, "Hey, you should call on Akashi before the lunch break end. Please send my regard and thanks."

"Okay, I will."

"Ah, Satsuki- _san_?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stay here instead?" Tetsuya asked softly, "I need to ask Seijuurou- _kun_ about something, if it's alright with you?"

"Of course." Satsuki agreed, although she was confused of sudden plead. "I'll accompany Kagamin for a while, then."

"Thank you." For this, Tetsuya replied with a smile. He looked at Taiga once again before he said, "I'll say that to him instead. Don't worry, he'll be very delighted."

After Tetsuya left, Satsuki turned to Taiga before asked. "Did something happen, Kagamin? You look pale," She paused while fixing Taiga's collar, "And your collar is crooked. Were you fighting with Himuro- _san_ again?"

"No, it's not him."

"So you _do_ have a problem with _someone_." Satsuki concluded, "Is this someone I know? Your late _senpai_? Or Alex- _san_?"

"Momo- No, Aomine- _san_." Taiga started hesitantly, but this took her attention fully enough to stop her speculating things inside her head. He quickly added before Satsuki could say, "...I heard it from Tatsuya. I'm sorry, I-"

"No, stop." Satsuki intervened with a small smile, "It's alright. Please."

"No, it's not." Taiga argued, "Why are you avoiding this?"

"...Do I need a reason to not like being pitied?" Satsuki fiercely looked back with the same intensity, "Do you like being pitied, Kagamin?"

"No! No, of course not." Taiga grabbed her hand, "But you need to face the truth! Otherwise the pain would be unbearable to both of you!"

"...Both?" He looked startled when Satsuki managed to catch it, "What do you mean by that?"

Taiga bit his lower lip before he decided to pull Satsuki by his hand and his other hand grabbed some random flowers, "I'm sorry, please just follow me once and I wouldn't bother you the rest of my life!"

.

.

.

.

 _"Hey, aren't you going to congratulate me or something?"_

 _"...Should I?"_

 _"I'm sorry, I know you don't like it."_

 _"You know it's dangerous, but you don't pay heed to my advice."_

 _"I know. I'm sorry. After this operation, I'd be gladly turn to another department."_

 _"It's dangerous, Dai-chan. I'm scared. What can I do without you?"_

 _"You're not alone, Satsuki, I'm still and will still be next to you."_

 _"...Promise?"_

 _"I promise. Now don't look like that, okay? You're going to look like a grandma faster."_

 _"I hate you, you jerk. Don't die."_

 _"...On the contrary,"_

.

.

.

.

"Why are we here?" Satsuki began. They were walking all the way to the hill near the graveyard. "...It won't change anything, you know."

There was something strange with the way Taiga halted and turned to see her once again. His eyes were deeper and his expression was unreadable. There was a wind blew past them which blown the leaves all over. However it was at this time, Taiga started to speak something before he released his hand on Satsuki's arm. He smiled _weirdly_ , as if he wasn't him yet she knew exactly whose owner of that smile. Before she could call him, he began running away.

.

.

.

.

 _"I love you too, Satsuki."_

.

.

.

.

"...That's-! Kaga-!" For once, she hesitated on what she should call him. But one thing for sure, she should ran after him before he went too far for her to see. Taking a deep breath, Satsuki began running to a place she hated the most for the first time in a while.

.

.

.

.

.

"So you still remember." _Taiga_ chuckled when Satsuki arrived in front of Daiki's graveyard. He was sitting just in front of it with a bunch of flowers on his lap. "I thought you'd be lost. You've never paid any attention when you came here to see me."

"...I-" Satsuki admitted while trying to catch a breath in between words, "I don't want to remember myself."

"Won't you ask me something?" He commented while trying to make a flower crown despite his effort was failing at the attempt, "Like who are you or what are you doing in someone's body? Or any cliche dialogues like in those films you used to watch?"

"You're a _jerk_. I hate you." Instead, Satsuki walked and gave him a hug from behind. She began crying and buried her face on his jacket. "You're the worst. Why not come sooner, you idiot, _Aho-_ mine!"

"I'm sorry." _Taiga_ chuckled again; the flower crown he made looked like a thorn crown rather than a flower one. But then, he kept on making one. "But you yourself never offers me anything in return, so we're even."

"I gave you _flowers_ every once in a while."

"But they're Tetsu's and you didn't even really offer it to me." He stopped making the flower crown for once and grabbed the hands that hugged him from behind. "You're a cruel wife, you know? I can't even taste mandarins you put in front of my grave."

"...I'm sorry." She replied, "Are you still here because I've never gave you any offerings?"

"Not really, but yes probably." He released her hands and finally turned to see her. He ruffled her hairs, "Oh God, you're a mess. How's your life lately?"

"...You're a ghost so you should know already!" Satsuki punched his stomach lightly, yet she explained. "I'm a florist now. Our house got remodeled as a store below. Tetsu- _kun_ helps me on weekends. Everyone's still the same. They visit my shop occasionally. I'm quite busy these days."

"I see." He smiled, "Are you still lonely?"

"...I'm still lonely. I's not the same." She confessed with tears as he stroke her cheeks, "There's no existence in this world that can replace another. So how can you expect me change yours in my world?"

"Silly." He hugged her softly, "I've never said that you should replace me with someone else. All that I asked you is to refill my place in place of another. Like Tetsu, for example?"

"Tetsu- _kun_ has someone he likes, you know." Satsuki said in Tetsuya's defense, "You don't have to worry about me. I have everyone around. I won't be lonely for a while." She caressed his cheek, "You should be the one I'm worried about." She chuckled, "How funny. You're using another man's body but you still sounded like yourself."

"Because he has the same wavelength as I am." _Taiga_ chuckled again, "Kagami is a really funny guy. He didn't know I was already dead; he even listened to my advice."

"Where is he now?"

"Don't worry, he's safe and sound."

"...How long will you stay?"

"Only about sunset." Daiki admitted, "I can't stay longer or his health would deteriorate when he got his body back."

"I understand." Satsuki wiped her tears, "Any other wish except offerings?"

"Hmm, I can give you an advice?"

"Oh great, now you _can_ give any advice to me?" Satsuki huffed, "Tell me, then."

"Be happy." Daiki said, his hands on her cheeks were very warm. "I'll no longer be here in this world after this, so you'd better take care of yourself." He bit his lower lip, holding back the tears that filling his eyelids. "...I'm not going back anymore, so don't wait for me again." She hugged him again when he whispered.

.

.

.

 _"Good bye."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, Kagamin! You're awake."

A female voice was the first thing that greeted him in the morning. He looked slightly at Satsuki who was next to a familiar window. She was decorating the desk with fresh flowers. She looked slightly different with a shorter cut of her long hairs, although Taiga found her to have better complexion rather than before. Beside her, a man he didn't know sit on the chair for visitors. They were in a hospital, Taiga concluded.

"Momo- Aomine-"

"Satsuki is fine." She said simply, accompanied with chuckles after. "Otherwise I won't know who are you talking about."

"...Satsuki, I-" Taiga hesitantly said before he corrected himself with another smile, "Have you met him?"

"I did." Satsuki huffed while she was walking next to him; the man next to her still looked outside the window. "He's still annoying, but I'm glad I met him for the last time." She smiled simply, "Thank you."

"...I'm glad I can help you both. Though, I'm really sorry if I forced you to walk with me that day." He apologized earnestly, "So are you good?"

"For now, yes. Don't worry." She chuckled, "Both of us owe you much so don't hesitate to ask me anything, Taiga." She smiled brightly, "Oh, I almost forgot. Sei- _kun_ gave me this letter to you. He said that you're recruited."

Contrary to this, he muttered slowly. "Oh, thanks." He looked to the chair to find the chair was empty. "Where's the guy you came here with?"

"Eh, a guy?" Satsuki tilted her head, "I'm alone though. Tetsu- _kun_ and the others went to Dai- _chan_ 's grave to pay offerings." Satsuki checked on her watch, "Ah, it's about time. I should go as well, or else he'd gotten mad again up there. I'll tell the nurse that you're awake, though."

Just when Satsuki opened the door, the man that was sitting next to the window was running to the windows and broke the window by jumping through it. Before he fell from the window, his neck was slightly crooked to Taiga and smiled eerily. His face was covered with bloods and glasses sharps. Looking at this, Taiga's first reaction was a loud scream all over the hospital's floor.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake: In Between and Thereafter**

.

.

.

.

 _"So did he already leave?"_

"...Yes, he did." Akashi Seijuurou replied with a small, sad smile. "To a good place, I hope. He helped me a lot, even after, so he should be."

 _"So the reason why he still wandered around was because of offerings?"_

"Hmm, not really." He explained further, "Technically, he remained in this world because of a regret; few underlings of the organization he was after were still around. He was worried that they would go after Satsuki. In this six months, I've gotten rid of them because of his help."

 _"...I see. I'm glad."_

"Are you?" Seijuurou asked, in return. His hetero-chromatic eyes shone brightly, like a threat. "But letting a ghost borrowed your body will certainly impact you in someway or another."

 _"I certainly don't mind. Not that I have a job to do."_

"Do you want to work with me?" He offered lightly, "I have a job for someone like you in my company." Seijuurou closed his eyes, when he said. "Daiki was really loyal and tactful, I would be troubled after he left."

 _"...You...don't tell me you make him work for you!? As a ghost!?"_

"Don't shout, but yes. Are you interested, then?"

 _"What kind of job is it?"_

"Actually, I've got a lot of competitors, and well, they tried to _attack_ me in any directions." He said simply as he pointed to himself, "Things that _we_ can handle are fine, but unfortunately _the other me_ can't see you at this moment or any _people like you._ So your job should be around handling things like that after you get your body back."

 _"...Eh?!_ EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH! _"_

.

.

.

.

 **thank you for reading, and yeah there's a part two. hopefully i can work on them after the final test next week. wish me a good luck and tell me what you think! (p.s tetsu-kun's crush? is it not implied well... ✿)**


End file.
